Statement of the Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to Radio Frequency Identification (“RFID”) tags or markers. More particularly, the present invention relates to self-detachable inductive-charged RFID tags or markers with an internal capacitor for enhanced read/visibility range.
Description of the Related Art
RFID tags are becoming more important in the tracking and visibility world. Everyday novel ideas are being investigated to improve the quality and the performance of such systems. Battery-assist RFID tags are known for their long detection/performance range. These tags are equipped with batteries with the following main practical issue: the batteries are required to be changed periodically which becomes very challenging in a setup with large numbers of tags or the tags are discarded.
Detaching/deactivating RFID tags is an important part of an RFID system. RFID tags are required to be detached or deactivated from the items being purchased for example. As an example, hard RFID tags (i.e., being made in a hard plastic housing) are attached mechanically to an item (e.g., a clothing item in a department store). After the item is purchased, a detacher equipped with a mechanical arm is used to remove the tag from the item. The self-checkout process is becoming a major trend in retail. Unfortunately, mechanical detaching of security tags is only performed by trained personnel and does not allow a full self-checkout process for the final customer. This could be a major threat for the security tag business as retailer may choose to remove the security tags.